Insomnia
by I Eat Tights
Summary: Ash can't sleep at night. Why? He doesn't know. Hopefully, the visit of someone very special to him will help him to. Very heavy suggestiveness. Oneshot. Palletshipping


**It's too early for me to be writing at this time. But I figured that if I can't get to sleep, then I might as well just spend that time writing. And then this fic was born! I feel pretty proud of myself because I've uploaded twice in one day, and usually I update loads for about a week and then disappear off the face of the earth for a few months;o Anyway, this fic was inspired by my insomnia, which is why it's called Insomnia. Original, I know.**

* * *

It was three in the morning. And I was still lying in bed, unable to fall asleep.

The doctor had given me sleeping pills, calming music, told me to eat long before I settled down to sleep, made me drink herbal teas and even resorted to hypnosis, anything to knock me out cold, but nothing worked and I still found my nights long and sleepless. I still worked and played and continued my regular life, but now I was also constantly taking vitamins to keep my energy up, and I rarely had time to see everyone in between my visits to therapists and doctors and meetings. Things were looking dull until my loved ones came to me one night after hearing of my problems.

They felt bad that they had never noticed it happening, so they all got together and threw a huge party, invited everyone they knew and told me to just let go and enjoy myself, if only for this one night. I couldn't have been happier, and by the time everyone had left, I honestly thought that tonight would be the night I finally got some rest. And I did. But it wasn't the party that did it for me; it was the people who were there. Namely, my significant other, Gary, who put an end to my disorder once and for all.

He had turned up late, the party was almost over when he arrived and I didn't even know he had been invited, much less actually been able to make it. He'd gone on an expedition in a foreign land for half a year, and I'd not seen him for months on end, which was, consequently, what started this all off. During the time he was away, I often found myself thinking about him and how he was coping, and how I longed to touch him, to feel his skin on mine, to become one body with him. Those were the only ways I was able to pass the nights without going crazy. It started off fine, the first few days he was gone, but it gradually got worse and a few times I felt I was on the brink of death, I felt so emotionally and physically out of touch with him.

When he entered, I hugged him with such force we both staggered backwards and slammed into a nearby wall, where Gary half-heartedly tried to prise me off. After a few minutes, he gave up completely and hugged me back, burying his face in the top of my head. I snuggled into his neck and could have purred with pleasure from the happiness I received from his one touch. The party ended soon after, and we both saw everyone out, waving and smiling but not actually letting go of each other. When the last guest had left, I turned my face to look at Gary.

"I've missed you so much," I said, my voice shaking with emotion. "I was so lonely...I thought you'd never come back..." And before I knew it, I was crying. I cried into his chest like I would never stop. Gary patted my shoulders and the tears fell even harder, though I stopped whimpering.

Gary sighed. He paused and navigated me to the couch in the sitting room. When we were sat down comfortably, he gazed into my eyes, taking in the dark shadows under my eyes and how droopy they were.

"Um, I've heard you haven't been able to sleep lately. What's up, Ash?"

I breathed in his scent of vanilla that used to drive me crazy whenever he was around. It still kind of did, actually. "I don't know, Gary. I just felt lonely at night without anyone to hold me, and then I started finding it hard to sleep, until I stopped sleeping altogether. The only times I've actually been asleep are the times my therapist drugged me or I passed out from lack of sleep. It just got worse and worse, and everyone heard about it and tried to do something about it. I don't know how the party's supposed to help me sleep better, but I think they at least tried to exhaust me so I would have no choice but to give in to my need."

Gary pulled me closer, completely closing any miniscule gaps that might have been between us, and kissed my forehead. "Was this... did this have anything to do with me leaving?" He wasn't being bigheaded; he honestly just wanted to know. His green eyes, usually sparkling with laughter, were now wide and worried. I looked at him for a while, before nodding slowly and burying myself further into him.

"Oh, Ash." Gary mumbled. He tilted my head up to meet his, and stared straight into my sore brown eyes. Then, he ducked his head down and kissed me. I pressed back with as much force. I had needed this just as much as he did, possibly even more. I kept pulling us together, trying to take in as much of Gary's lips as I could, as if he was just a dream and I was about to wake up. Eventually, we had to pull apart, both breathing heavily, our lungs ready to burst. When I regained my breath, I reached for Gary again, but he pulled back, laughing, and drew me into a tight embrace.

"Relax, Ash, there's plenty of time for that. Right now, I want to know what's turned you into an insomniac." His eyes were still dancing, but his mouth was a hard line. I looked at him sadly. How could someone I once hated turn into the one person I couldn't live without in such a short time?

"Being away from you broke my heart. I even thought about killing myself, because it seemed better than not being able to be with you." Gary inhaled sharply and pulled me closer.

"I'm glad you didn't. Listen Ash, I cut my trip short." I pulled away to stare at him.

"You did _what?_ But Gary, you talked about the trip for years and did such extensive research as well. This was possibly your biggest dream, and you left early? Why?"

"Because of you, Ash. I never stopped thinking about you the entire time my crew and I were on our trip. It was eating me inside, and even though we still had two months to go, I had to come back before the pain of being separated from you killed me. I heard from Delia that you were having a party, so I left early and tried to make it here before you went to sleep. There's no point in enjoying a dream unless you're enjoying it with me. I realised that when I returned. And yes, I've wanted to do research on foreign lands since forever, but I want you more. I can't live without you, Ash; I really need you to remember that."

And he kissed me, so passionate, so deep, so desperate. I was drowning in his large emerald orbs and I didn't want to be saved. I broke off the kiss and whispered that one word frantically in his ear.

"Please."

He understood and picked me up bridal style, carrying me to our bedroom, and the entire way I clung to him, peppering his neck with kisses. At one point, Gary stopped on the stairs and growled, "If you don't stop that, I'll lose all my self-control."

"I want you to, though. I want you to lose yourself completely, and to still be here tomorrow morning to make sure this isn't a dream. Stay with me, Gary." I whispered into his ear.

Gary shivered. "Oh, I will. Believe me, I will. I'm going to be here tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and forever after that." He opened the door and pushed me down onto the bed.

"After tonight, staying awake won't be an option."

That night, Gary made me feel complete again. He filled up the hole in my heart that had been weighing me down for so long, and he made me feel like an entirely new person. I had never loved him so much, and I made sure to let him know that. When we were exhausted, we collapsed and he wrapped his arms around me. Gary kissed my forehead and moved his lips downward until they rested on mine, and gave me the gentlest peck of all time. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too, Gary. I love you so, so much."

Needless to say, on that night, I slept very peacefully.

* * *

**Good for you, Ash. But unlike you, I don't have someone to come and coax me to sleep, so I still stay awake. Funnily enough, the word 'therapist' looks like 'the rapist' ;o I definitely won't be visiting one of them any time soon! Heh.**

**Goodnight everyone!**

**~Lyssa**


End file.
